incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Incarcia: Dark Vestige
Incarcia: Dark Vestige Wendon, the isolated Kingdom of the Khandrin Peninsula, plagued for centuries by ceaseless war with the vampire clans of Orusara and twisted into a reflection of that which they revile most. The technological capital of the world next to the Republic of Jodur, the Kingdom has recently begun a short-lived era of peace in the wake of the War of the Horde, which left much of the Peninsula vaporized by divine weaponry and razed by vampiric might. With the Kingdom’s order of vampire-hunting Stalkers beneath the Lord-King Rennard Luwen, the nation was led to victory, but at the cost of thousands of lives and many more thousands at the hands of Sincarnus, who fed upon the war with fervent interest and wonder. Though, now, the Kingdom’s sparing moments of peace seem to flutter away into dark. Across the realm, the winds whisper of doom, a fog of unrest and tension that befouls the earth and leaves its inhabitants maddened by fear. Lord-King Rennard, once a symbol representing of hope and humanity to an ever-bitter realm, has fallen, his corpse found staked and crucified on the steps of the Silvermanor. War has erupted in the wake of the assassination after the discovery that the Lord-King was truly a vampire, with many now paranoid that others could be lurking in their midst as well. Yet, even moreso unnerving, is the shift in magical tide. Everywhere, one can sense the shade of Sincarnus looming hungrily, its gaze like static before a stroke of lightning. The roads surrounding Wendon have grown winding and immense while the forest chokes travelers who dare venture too far. Ruins have sprung to life, animated sheerly by the concentrated presence of the Black Seeker. What fate awaits this once hopeful people and their sworn nemeses, and what draws the Seeker’s eye so? These questions can only be answered by you. Murder befalls the Monarch’s keep as Kalon Polareign rises to power, threatening to exterminate all vampire kin found within Wendon, and has even made claims with the Faith to a Crusade in order to take control of the vampire homeland, Orusara. Meanwhile, rumor has spread of vampires operating from within the capital, with drained and hollowed corpses being discovered every day. The Stalkers, once renowned and legendary, have had their name scarred by the discovery of the Lord-King’s identity, and with their fall, hope, too, falls in the land. Your party, each with your own motives, has been led to this land, and it is here, in the capital city of Wendon, where you will begin your quest. Homebrew Rules and Notes * Firearms and Explosives. The Khandrin Peninsula is the home of one of the most advanced societies in the world, and as such one can expect to find tech such as firearms, explosives, and other machinery and magical engineering. Consult the Dungeon Master’s Guide for rules and costs for these items. If your character is from the nations of Wendon or Jodur, you are assumed to have proficiency with firearms due to their common usage. * Arcane Magic. Arcane magic is Sincarnus’s very essence, and its use openly welcomes the God’s watchful eye. Cantrips can be used freely without observance from the God, but spells of 1st through 3rd level invite his presence. Spells of 4th level and above can have additional effects as Sincarnus’s influence builds through the spellcasting. These effects are randomly rolled by the DM, and escalate in severity according to spell level. This rule is effective only for spellcasters with an arcane power source: wizard, sorcerer, eldritch knight, arcane trickster. * Sunless. Due to Sincarnus’s influence, Incarcia’s brightest time of day lasts only from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM, which still only offers low-light conditions. This means that light sources must be heavily considered for everyday use for those races lacking in darkvision. As well, there is a period of day known as the Witching Hour, occurring from 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM, in which all light sources’ radii are halved and all natural darkness becomes magical for the duration. To be in the wilderness during this time is asking for certain doom. * The Party. You begin the game at level 3, and each character is allowed a “cool feature” as usual, to be discussed with the DM. Each member of the party should have a bond with at least two other members, the bond being to your own discretion. As well, both evil and good characters are permitted, just remember to talk amongst yourselves as to the collective goals of the party and to keep them in mind. An evil character would never kill a good character they need to succeed, and vice versa. * The Goal. After reading the campaign prompt, discuss what goals you might want to pursue as a party. Do you wish to aid the newly risen Kalon Polareign and his Crusade in order to rid Wendon of the major vampire clans once and for all? Do you wish to discover the truth behind the rumors of vampires among the noble hierarchy? Perhaps you are seeking why Sincarnus seems so ravenously lured to this land, or maybe you have come here by the command of your God. Whatever the case, ensure there is a definitive goal devised by yourselves to begin the campaign with.